


Baby

by haunted_ella (Leviarty)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 16:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviarty/pseuds/haunted_ella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Impala has turned into a human. Ianpala drabble inspired by Doctor Who.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby

**Author's Note:**

> An Ianpala drabble inspired by Doctor Who 6x04 The Doctor's Wife. And by "inspired by" I mean I completely ripped it off. If you are unfamiliar with Ianpala, I urge you to look it up on tumblr.

"Who's this?" Sam asked, while Castiel stared in awe at the man standing next to Dean.

"Sam, Cas. This is my Impala. Except he's a dude. He's a dude, and he's my car."

Sam opened and closed his mouth a few times. " _He's_  the  _Impala_?" he finally asked.

"And he's a dude. He's a dude, and he's my car."

Sam eyed him suspiciously. "Did you wish  _really_  hard?"

"Shut up," Dean said.

"Hello," the leather-clad man said. "I'm… Baby."

Sam opened his mouth the speak again.

"Shut up!" Dean said again.


End file.
